Screaming Shocks
by Ratchet171
Summary: Being trapped in a confined space with a mech built around logic wasn't Starscream's idea of a 'good time'.
1. Chapter 1

Starscream and Shockwave are stuck in a bubble. I wonder who'll snap first.

**On a side note, Shadowstreaker27 was correct with their assumption of the bird symbolizing Hope. Glad you caught that. **

**This story also needs a better title.**

Note: Transformers Prime. Takes place during the restoration of Cybertron, prior to Predacons Rising.

_Datapad Writing_

* * *

He was gone. In one swift flick of a sword, gone, just like that. The great and mighty Decepticon Warlord, destroyed by the same Scout he spared all those vorns ago. A mere Autobot Scout. Oh, the irony of it all. He could choke on it.

But in the end, he wasn't sure what to feel. Anger? Sadness?

What was the point in it all any way. All he had worked and strived for over the course of his existence, snatched away, just like that.

Starscream stumbled to his knees, clawed servos shooting out as if to grasp the greyed frame of their fallen leader.

"I will avenge you, Master!"

"Starscream, do not be a fool!"

Shockwave tightly grasped his shoulder armor, nearly bending it under his strong hold as he struggled to break free. Starscream was quickly herded back through a hall and into an escape pod, screeching and clawing all the way.

"Curse you and your logic!"

* * *

_Datalog #1_

_With the demise of Lord Megatron, the former Decepticon scientist Shockwave, and I, Commander Starscream, and have escaped the Autobots, and with it, Earth. We are currently in route to Cybertron to see the restoration of our home planet, as we are planning to take residence in one of Shockwave's labs, hidden away in Kaon._

_We've been in this pod for only a few joor and I can already feel a twitch in my wing struts. This is no good. It won't be long before I go stir crazy, whether from my Seeker programming or the Cyclops. I believe he's onto me. Twice now he has glanced at me before resuming his work. What is he looking at? I am just as cramped in this pod as he is, if not more. Wait, that's not a twitch in my wings, that's his armor protruding into my circuits. _

_I don't think this situation could get any worse._

_Luckily this pod, being primarily used in emergency, is already equipped with scanners, monitors, and a small supply of energon. Small indeed. It's only been joors and that one-eyed freak has already consumed more than his share of the stock while I have yet to have a sip!_

"Starscream."

He let out a un-mechly yelp when he heard his name called, glancing over his shoulder strut to see Shockwave facing him.

"It is logical for me to consume energon equal to a fraction of my body mass, which in turn is much greater than your own. It is necessary that I keep my energy levels optimal so that I may continue with my research."

Starscream looked baffled for an astrosecond before his optics set in a glare. "It would be wise of you to mind your own work, _Shockwave."_

"Your argument is illogical. You are not a mech worthy of trust, from past experience. You were also mumbling during your writings."

With that the scientist turned back to his console, shoulder spikes once again rubbing against his wing struts painfully.

_Insufferable one-eyed fragging piece of-_

"Starscream, I can hear you."

_It's going to be a long ride._

* * *

There will be more soon enough. Feel free to review, I love reading them and enjoy criticism or suggestions/requests. I'm also not very creative. I named 'Cora Waterford' after my dead hamster & a street. Ohohoho.


	2. Chapter 2

It's Sunday. Here's another chapter.

_Datapad Writing_

* * *

A speck.

Another.

_Wait, what was that? It looked like-_

Oh, right. Another star.

Nothing but miniscule specks of light scattered across the galaxy. To Humans they were considered amazing wonders of space. He had read that to see a star from Earth was to see what it looked like eons ago due to the speed at which light travels. Some even made figures in the sky, according to Human star charts. So why he had agreed to create a star chart for this side of the galaxy, he had no clue. In reality he assumed his companion was trying to keep him preoccupied.

"I spy with my little optic… something bright."

"Another star."

They had been going back and forth like this for several joors. Though they had only been travelling for the equivalent of two Earth days, Starscream was bored out of his processor. He had even resorted to a few Human games he had learned from Knock Out to pass the time.

He shifted his pedes once more, wings subtly twitching. It was extremely uncomfortable being in his position but there was little he could do to amend it. It would still be a few days before they reached Cybertron, what with their limited resources and the pod primarily made for long distance travel. It would normally put the user into stasis for the trip, but seeing as there was little space and two occupants, that wasn't much of an option.

"I spy with my little optic…. Something… _Grey?_"

"Your chassis."

Starscream rolled his optics before tapping a claw on the window seated between them. "No, Shockwave, not that. There's something grey _out there!"_

"Starscream, we are in space, it is logical for there to be many colorless objects about in the atmosphere."

"No, Shockwave, _look_. It's headed straight for us!" He screeched, optics widening a fraction.

Shockwave turned just in time to see a rather large chunk of rock collide with the side of the pod, sending Starscream stumbling over himself.

"Asteroids! Quick, maneuver us around them!"

"This type of pod doesn't have a control module. It is programmed to go to the target location without detours."

Another asteroid collided with the other side, sending Starscream careening face first into the wall. He groaned as he attempted to right himself, clasping a servo tightly over his mouth as his tanks churned uncomfortably.

"I suggest you take a seat, Commander. It is bound to be a rough ride."

He hurriedly planted himself against his previous seat, cables snacking around his chassis from the interior of the ship. Shockwave remained upright, as there was only one available seat, and tightly grasped a few beams on either side of the console.

_Datalog #2_

_One Earth day into our travels we came face to face with a cluster of asteroids. We luckily sustained minimal damage to our ship, though we are rapidly burning through our minimal energon supply with two chassis to fuel. _

_Our expected arrival to Cybertron is not for a few more Earth days. I cannot wait to be reunited with my home planet and to stretch my wings. It has been far too long since I have been able to set pede upon our own lands, once again fully restored. I do not know what is to become of our race, or myself and my companion, with the demise of our Leader and break-up of our faction. Perhaps Primus has more in store for us._

_I can only hope_

Optics darkened as the datapad slipped from his grasp and clattered to the floor.

* * *

Oh no Starscream.

I am almost done with Chapter 3, but I don't have much muse for this actually. Anyone want to see some Autobots? Throw me some G1 names or something or I'll choose myself. I had a separate story planned with Starscream and Megatron that I might work this into…


End file.
